The present invention relates to imaging devices, and, more particularly, to image sensor systems and methods for multiple exposure imaging.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
In conventional imaging systems, a digital image sensor captures an image over a single continuous exposure. The length of the time of that exposure is generally referred to as an integration time. Generally, a digital imaging sensor determines the level of ambient light in a scene prior to capturing an image of that scene. The digital image sensor then adjusts its sensitivity (e.g., adjusts the gain of image sensing pixels, image readout circuitry, etc.) and sets the integration time. The integration time is set low enough that any moving objects in the scene are imaged clearly and without substantial motion blur. In many situations, however, motion artifacts are desirable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved image sensor systems and methods.